Stuffed Animals and Ponchos
by Captain Cosmic
Summary: AU.Ichigo has made Rukia angry before, but how far has he gone this time?


"Can you just pick one?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Shut up, I can't focus when you're constantly asking me that!" Rukia responded angrily, looking up from the rack of chappy stuffed animals.

Ichigo noticed several young girls also in the Chappy filled store in Kakura Town Mall, pointing at Ichigo and giggling. He was after all the only guy in the store.

Ichigo scowled.

"There laughing at me." Ichigo said, sounding frustrated.

Rukia turned her attention back to Ichigo.

"Well let them laugh, this is you're fault anyway." Rukia said coldly, turning back to stare at the rack of chappy's.

Ichigo sighed, he hated it when she was right.

* * *

Flashback...

"Thanks for taking care of him, I owe you." Keigo said sincerely, standing outside of Ichigo's door, handing the leash of a small chihuahua over to Ichigo.

"No problem." Ichigo said while he stared down at the small dog, he had agreed to take care of him while Keigo went on a cruise for his spring break.

"His names Poncho by the way." Keigo said quickly.

"Got it." Ichigo said casually.

Several minutes later...

Ichigo sat on the sofa in his living room, watching TV when the cell phone in his pocket rang.

Ichigo picked it up quickly, thinking it was Keigo to give him further instructions for Poncho.

"Hello?" He asked casually.

"Ichigo, did I leave my Chappy at you're house? Rukia asked quickly. She had forced Ichigo into going to a chappy convention with her the day before.

"I don't know." Ichigo responded honestly.

"Well check idiot!" Rukia yelled.

"Relax, you probably left the stupid thing in my room." Ichigo said, not wanting to walk up to his room and check.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, now sounding furious.

"Okay relax." Ichigo said while he began to get up from the sofa.

"Just hurry up." Rukia said, sounding calmer than before.

Ichigo walked up the stairs toward his room. As he reached his room, he spotted Poncho darting out of it.

"Are you there yet?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Hang on." Ichigo said as he entered his room,. His eyes widend, something in the room catching his attention immediately.

Rukia's chappy stuffed animal had been ripped apart and pieces and stuffing were spread across his bedroom floor.

"Is it there?" Rukia asked quickly.

"...Yea." Ichigo responded hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes to get him." Rukia said, sounding anxious. In the two years Ichigo had been friends with Rukia, he knew she loved that bunny. He also knew he was screwed, and before he could answer she had hung up.

Ichigo threw the phone to his bed and knelled down onto his floor, trying to put the pieces of chappy back together like a puzzle.

"Dammit!" He thought quickly.

"Stupid dog, she's never gonna let this go." He continued thinking while he finished forming the parts.

Poncho then came into his room and grabbed one of chappy's ears from the floor with his mouth, sprinting away with it.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he began to chase the small dog.

Not long after...

The doorbell rang and Ichigo's heart sank, he had made Rukia angry before, plenty of times, but he could not imagine how she would react to this.

He opened the door and Rukia rushed inside.

"Where is he?" She asked quickly.

"Uh just wait here." Ichigo said nervously while he set off for his bedroom, Rukia waiting in his living room anxiously.

Soon after, Ichigo came downstairs looking nervous and holding something behind his back.

"Before you see it, I want to let you know that I had no control over what happened." Ichigo said nervously.

Rukia's hands turned to fists. Ichigo noticed the look in her eye, the look she gave him whenever she was furious with him.

He then took his hand out from behind his back, revealing her chappy stuffed animal, badly taped together with duck tape.

He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, making him feel guilty. He never liked seeing her cry since she was a tough girl and he knew she only did when she was really hurt.

"Wait, its not that bad. Ichigo said reassuringly.

The head of the stuffed animal then fell off onto the floor, Poncho running out from the kitchen and grabbing it in his mouth, running up the stairs with it. Rukia looked furious.

"I'm going to kill you." She said slowly.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ichigo said, looking afraid of the petite girl in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rukia yelled angrily, as she began to run at Ichigo, causing him to run into the kitchen.

The chase led them both standing on opposite side of the kitchen table.

"I'll take you to the mall and buy you another one!" Ichigo said while he tried to spot a way around Rukia.

"I don't want another one, I want to kill you!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo ran to get back into the living room when he was tackled by Rukia, sending him crashing to the floor, Rukia on top of him.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ichigo said reassuringly, as Rukia began to calm down.

"You're gonna do much more than that." Rukia said seriously, as the front door swung open, Ichigo's family watching the scene in shock, the groceries they were all carrying dropped to the ground. Karin covered Yuzu's eyes with her hand. And Isshin watched with a large grin spread across his face.

Ichigo and Rukia turned their attention to the group quickly.

"Couldn't even make it up the stairs could you, just like your old man." Isshin said with his perverted grin.

* * *

Back to the present time...

Ichigo was snapped out of his flashback by Rukia who waved a chappy wearing a bow tie around its neck.

"I want this one." She said childishly.

Ichigo's attention then turned to the price tag.

"Thirty dollars!" He yelled in protest.

"You said you'd get me a new chappy and I want this one." Rukia said seriously.

"Why is it so much?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"The bow tie." She responded seriously.

Ichigo now looked frustrated, although he thought her pouting was kind of...cute. He quickly brushed the thought away and grabbed the chappy from Rukia's hands, bringing it up to the counter.

"You're buying me lunch too." Rukia said casually from behind Ichigo.

"I know." Ichigo said with a scowl.


End file.
